Esdeath
Esdeath is a high-ranking general of the Empire. Eventually, due to Night Raid's effectiveness as an assassination unit, she becomes the leader of the Jaegers under the orders of the Prime Minister. She is deeply in love and obsessed with Tatsumi. Profile and Stats *'Name': Esdeath *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': Early 20s *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Empire General, Teigu User, Jaegers Leader *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 52.2 kg (115 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 89-56-87 *'Skin Color': Porcelain *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blue *'Attire': General's apparel with long sleeves, blue scarf, and white, high-heeled boots *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Powers and Abilities': Master Swordswoman Specialist, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Assassin, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Sixth Sense, Aura (Fear and Bloodlust) *'Standard Equipment': Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, Rapier *'Weaknesses': Her trump card can be avoided by having a possible resistance to the cold. Using Mahapadma drains Esdeath and she can only use it once a day. Esdeath is a sadist to the core and will drag out a fight she's enjoying to savor it, which can distract her from her objective and keep her from finishing her foe off immediately. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Weissschnabel, Grauhorn, Hagelsprung, Mahapadma Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': Small City level *'Speed': At least High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': 'Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': Small City level *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Melee with Rapier, Several Kilometers with Teigu *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Esdeath is a tall, beautiful, slender and voluptuous woman with a porcelain color skin (most likely due to the cold climate of her home village), long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and white, high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. Personality Esdeath is a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed. Esdeath is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers the strongest offensive force of the Empire. To her credit, Esdeath has demonstrated genuine care for her subordinates - the Three Beasts and Jaegers in particular - and unhesitatingly authorized them to kill Tatsumi should he ever endanger their lives. Esdeath loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which she shows when she openly recognizes Susanoo as a warrior rather than a simple Teigu. Her love of battle has occasionally inspired her to take actions that would incite more hatred against the empire, in the hopes of being able to put down more rebellions. She has even stated that should the empire fall, she would simply start a war herself to satisfy her need for bloodshed. Despite her reputation, Esdeath possesses great charisma, able to inspire many to fight for her. Even Run, who expected her to be a scumbag, softened his stance on her, despite his otherwise apprehension towards her sadism. Although she is unabashedly bloodthirsty, she keeps it from dominating her judgment. If she sees that the battle is too much for her soldiers, she orders a retreat and doesn't risk heavy losses. While she will torture subordinates who fail, she can be forgiving to failed servitors, provided that they aren't complete failures, and gives them the benefit of the doubt if the failure wasn't their fault. However, during the final battle against the Revolutionary Army and the remaining Night Raid members it becomes clear that beneath that charismatic military officer is a person of pure evil and bloodlust. This is proven when she uses her real trump card to cover the Empire in a Russian Winter. Najenda notes that such a technique puts Esdeath's subordinates, as well as their families, at risk. Her response of not caring, and once again rationalizing it with her belief of social darwinism, shows her cruelty and depravity. History Abilities Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract: Esdeath's Teigu, is integrated within her body as it was the blood of a Danger Beast with the ability to control the element of ice. She is able to use it for a variety of purposes like flash freezing foes to destroy them at the cellular level, firing icicles and boulders made of ice as projectiles, and even freezing time itself. She can also conjure ice weapons such as swords and shields. *'Weissschnabel' (White Mouth): The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target with a simple hand gesture. *'Grauhorn' (Grey Horn): Esdeath creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce her target. *'Hagelsprung' (Hail Pounce): Esdeath creates an enormous boulder out of ice and launches it at her opponent to crush them under its weight. *'Mahapadma': Esdeath's ultimate trump card in which she freezes time and space in her vicinity, stopping all motion except for her own. During this time, she is free to attack her foes as she pleases and is also useful for intercepting attacks that she or an ally/objective cannot dodge on their own. However, using this ability drains her stamina more than she would like, and she can only use it once a day. Immense Aura: According to Leone Esdeath has a diabolical aura, which is due to the countless massacres carried out. It's pressure is so great that she shows no apparent openings. It is also capable of greatly intimidating opponents and sensing their intent to kill. Relationships *Tatsumi *Najenda *Akame Battles * Trivia *Esudesu is a play on the phrase "S, desu!", which means "I am an S(sadist)". Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Category:Teigu User Category:Swordsmen Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Acts of Chaos